1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder and more particularly pertains to removably supporting a cup frictionally on a support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, cup holders previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removably supporting a cup are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art devices do not describe a cup holder that allows removably supporting a cup frictionally on a support base.
In this respect, the cup holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably supporting a cup frictionally on a support base.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cup holder which can be used for removably supporting a cup frictionally on a support base. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.